


Hell or High Water

by Ironmonger123, UndeadSoldierShady



Series: My Collaborations [8]
Category: John Wick (Comics), John Wick (Movies), John Wick (Movies) RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angry Midoriya Izuku, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassin Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Chisaki Kai | Overhaul, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Revenge, Traitor Jirou Kyouka, Vengeful Midoriya Izuku, Yaoyorozu Momo is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironmonger123/pseuds/Ironmonger123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadSoldierShady/pseuds/UndeadSoldierShady
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was certain he left that side of his life behind, the world could do without the deadly assassin, the one known as Baba Yaga.He had a beautiful girlfriend who he loved with all his heart and it was good but life always found a way to fuck everything up.Suffering a heart shattering betrayal, Izuku Midoriya dusts of the old suit and takes up the mantle of Baba Yaga once more with the Shie Hassaikai the unfortunate souls who earned his ire.Come hell or high water, he will make the Shie Hassaikai suffer, they will fall by his hand.
Relationships: Eri & Jirou Kyouka, Jirou Kyouka & Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka & Yaoyorozu Momo, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Yaoyorozu Momo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: My Collaborations [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716580
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Hell or High Water

_**So this fic was inspired by a tiktok made by my good friend Keke** _

_**Go and check it out at**_

_**<https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMe6DvU9M/>** _

_**Also drop her a follow she deserves all the followers 💜** _

Izuku was kneeling down on the edge of the docks in the rain, his back facing the water as he looked at his assailants, two members of the Eight Precepts of Death team of the Shie Hassaikai, and the former love of his life, Kyouka Jirou. He simply sat there, speechless. He’d been hunting these guys and their group for months now, and it always seemed like they were one step ahead. Now he knew who was feeding them information. 

The two members of the ‘Eight Precepts’ in front of him were Deidoro Sakaki, a criminal known for using various drugs to disorient their enemy and beat the living out of them, and Toya Setsuno, a pickpocket with fingers like snakes. The two managed to disarm him and bring him to these docks, a place very well known in the criminal underworld for being the best to dump events and bodies at. 

Izuku stared at Kyouka. 

“Tell me. Was there any truth behind those feelings? Those days we spent together. The warmth of our bed. Was any of it real?”

Kyouka simply looked at him, unfazed before raising the gun in her hand and aiming it at his chest. 

“No.” 

Izuku felt his heart shatter into pieces before he let out a hollow laugh. The best part about the rain? No one could tell it apart from the tears streaming down his face as he grit his teeth and looked her in the eye with pure venom in his voice. 

“I. Hate. You.” 

The sudden tone made the 3 assailants flinch, but Izuku didn’t stop there. 

“I’ll tell you this now. You better make sure I’m dead because if not, I will tear apart all of you and drag you down to hell. So... make the shot count!” 

Kyouka flinched before steadying the gun with both hands, a tear ran down her cheek. Izuku clicked his tongue. What would she have to cry for? He simply closed his eyes and counted the 3 shots that hit his chest as he fell backward into the water and let the darkness swallow his vision. 

_

He didn’t know how long he was out for, only that the first thing Izuku saw was a bright light shining over him. Squinting, he looked around his surroundings as his eyes adjusted to see the medical supplies, bloody bandages, and the backroom of a familiar clinic. He groaned as he forced his body to sit up, knowing all too well why his chest hurt, both physically and emotionally. 

His clothes lay folded and dried on the chair next to his bed along with his belongings at the time. God, he wished he drowned as he forced himself up on his legs, ignoring the pain from his chest and the complete numbness he felt. He grabbed his phone. Hopefully, the extra cost for waterproofing was worth it. And so, it did work as the screen lit up to a picture of him and Kyouka from their date at an amusement park on a pier, the lights from the Ferris wheel shining behind them. A few tears spilled out of his eyes and onto the screen as he scowled and opened the phone. 

3 days... 

He was asleep for 3 days... 

He slapped his forehead before getting dressed. His clothes consisted of a black cotton jacket, a green turtleneck, and black pants and shoes. By the time he made it to the door and opened it, he was met with a young Momo Yaoyorozu, wearing her lab coat and glasses as her face turned from confusion to shock, to anger as she tried to drag him back into the room. 

“What the hell is wrong with you!? You’re in no condition to be up, let alone walking!” 

Izuku glared at her, shutting her up effectively as a dark killing intent surrounded her. 

“I’m only going to ask this once. Where. Is. Jirou?” 

Momo shook in place. She’d felt plenty of killing intent from her ‘less than civilized’ clients, but Izuku’s was another thing entirely. It could make people feel drowsy and tired, as if the next minute they close their eyes and fall asleep, they’ll never wake up again. He shut the door behind them as he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to the wall, lifting her up with only one hand. She couldn’t do anything and just hung there helplessly. 

“S-she’s not here. She hasn’t been by or called in the past 3 days!” 

Izuku dropped her as she fell to her knees and started coughing, clutching her throat from his grip. 

“Did you know...?” 

Momo looked at him, poker face glued on. 

“...Yes.” 

Izuku scoffed as he turned and walked out the door. Momo called out to him one more time. 

“She loves you; you know! More than you can imagine. Please, just try and find out why before you do something rash!” 

He turned and gave her a side glance. 

“I know all I need to know. Thanks for patching me up Yaoyorozu.” 

And just like that, he left the clinic as he called a cab. 

_ 

Izuku arrived back home late evening. It was a modest, modern-day, black, rectangular house with a pool, a balcony, and a garage with two doors. Now? The windows on the side were broken as shards of glass littered the living room. There were still traces of blood from the assailants he managed to kill before Kyouka, no, ‘Jirou’ stuck that needle into his neck. 

Unbeknownst to him, a black van wasn’t too far from it as the driver pulled out a burner phone. 

“Yeah... He’s here... Still kicking... Yep... Seven should be enough... We’ll have it taken care of by the end of the night.” 

The driver then hung up and tossed the phone to the side, fingers tapping on the wheel as he watched the house, waiting. 

Meanwhile, Izuku made his way through the hallways littered with photos of him and Jirou as he picked one up. He’d never look at that smile again the same way without being reminded of her unfazed, relaxed expression as she pulled the trigger on him. The sound echoed in his head as he shut his eyes and a few tears escaped before he started breathing rapidly from anger. He tossed the picture frame down the hall at a wall before heading to the basement and flicking the lights on. The wooden stairs creaked under his weight as he walked down to a small locker. 

Opening it, he grabbed a large, dark sledgehammer as he pulled the carpet out from the center of the room and tapped it over a square tile of concrete. He lifted it up slowly before slamming the hammer down upon it, cracking it all around as the vibrations moved up his arms. Repeatedly slamming it down, letting his rage and fury down upon it. The sound echoing through the empty, broken house as the hammer hit the case under the concrete. 

Tossing the hammer aside, Izuku grabbed the case and dragged it out from the broken shards of stone as he dusted it off and opened it. Four pistols, two with silencers, four grenades, a knife, and 24 small stacks of gold coins with incredible value. Putting them to the side, he laid his eyes upon it. A completely black suit with a single green tie and two D-shaped silver cufflinks. Closing the case, he left the basement. After all, he needed to get dressed for what’s going to happen. 

_

Kai Chisaki. Better known as ‘Overhaul’. The boss of the Shie Hassaikai Yakuza group and well-known lunatic with a scalpel. The man’s nickname, Overhaul, came from the fact that when he first started under the table dealings, he’d be able to harvest your organs or body parts without leaving much of a scar when putting you back together. He knows what he can do with those hands if given a knife. Everyone does. But what makes him scary is his intellect and the drive that brings people to follow him. 

So why is such a man feeling so annoyed? He wanted one man dead. ONE! Izuku Midoriya. Baba Yaga. The man had been an annoying thorn in his side for months now. Whole operations taken down with only a survivor to tell the tale. And then, suddenly, the man stopped attacking. Business was booming. But still, he didn’t want to take a chance. So, he had the man investigated and by god, did he nearly drop dead from laughing. One of the most feared men in the criminal underworld stopped because he found ‘love’. Oh, was that priceless! 

Almost as priceless as when he found out who the girl was. Kyouka Jirou. A musician whose family has a debt to them. Oh, how enticing was it to cash that debt in as he had men sent to his home to capture Midoriya. Even giving that drug to the young girl to use on him and using her sister, Eri, as collateral. And the utter joy he felt when he heard about Midoriya’s face when the girl was made to say she didn’t love him? Priceless! He only wishes he could have been there to see it himself when he was shot in the chest and tossed into the ocean. 

Which begs the question again as he looks at the other side of the room in annoyance at the girl who shot him. HOW IS HE ALIVE!? 

_

The lights in the house were off as the mercenaries came through the broken glass window of the living room. Unfortunately for them, they had no clue who they were dealing with as they scattered themselves like rats while green, predatorial eyes looked down on them before disappearing into the shadows. 

Slowly, they scoured the entire house, room by room. One of the men jumped when he stepped on something that cracked under his foot. Shining a light on it, he found the source of the noise to be a broken picture frame of their target and a purple-haired woman making goofy faces at the camera. Looks like they took it in a photo booth at the time as he placed the frame quietly on a table before moving farther down the hallway and finding one of his co-workers leaning against the wall. 

“Yasushi, you found something?” 

The man didn’t respond as he moved closer nervously. 

“Yasushi?” 

Grabbing the man’s shoulder, he jumped from horror as his friend fell to the side, showing his slit throat and horrified dead eyes. He didn’t even let out a shout as a black-gloved hand covered his mouth as something cold and sharp cut his own throat. His assailant walked past him as he tried to stop the blood, not even offering him a second glance as he’d be dead within seconds, and his friends would soon join him. Two down. Five to go. 

_

The driver outside the house waited patiently before it quickly ran out as he grabbed the handheld transceiver. 

“Is it done yet?” 

Silent. No response. 

“Hey, assholes, respond.” 

Still nothing until he saw the familiar flash of gunshots coming from inside the house. The man quickly scurried out of his car and grabbed his pistol before running into the house and jumping through the hole in the glass wall to the living room. He quickly turned on the flashlight attachment on his gun, looking around to find the room empty. A cold sweat formed on his forehead. He didn’t even hear a footstep, much less breathing. 

He gulped as he made his way around the house. Nothing. Not a single sign of life. Things were starting to get bad real fast as he heard a tapping sound. Swiftly, he turned around only to be met with nothing as the sound continued. It seemed to come from everywhere, as if the whole house was making it. Finally, he snapped as he quickly tried to run back the way he came, only to trip over something and drop his gun, the flashlight shining on the corpse of a merc as his lifeless eyes stared at him in horror. 

“Holy sh-!” 

He didn’t finish that sentence as a rope quickly tied around his neck and he was forcefully pulled into the air as he kicked and shook helplessly. He could feel it as it became harder to breathe slowly and painfully. Looking up at the stairway, he saw his assailant, dressed as black as death himself, his face obscured in the shadows, except for those green predatorial eyes that looked down upon him like an ant as he held the rope with one hand. He reached up, whether to try and beg for mercy or to save himself, no one would ever know as he soon hung there limply from the rope. 

After giving it a few minutes to make sure he was fully and properly dead, Izuku let go of the rope as the man’s body flopped to the ground. His doorbell rang with the familiar lighting of red and blue shining through the glass on the side of the door. He unholstered his pistol and hid it behind his back as he opened the door, only to be met with the face of Naomasa Tsukauchi. 

“Evening Midoriya.” 

“Evening Tsukauchi. Noise complaint?” 

The cop nodded slowly. 

“Noise complaint.” 

His head tilted to the side as his eyes looked toward the bodies in the living room and hallway leading to the front door. Izuku followed his eyes, uninterested in them as the cop slowly took off his cap. 

“You, uh, working again?” 

“Nah, just sorting some stuff out.” 

“Oh, uh, well. I’ll leave you be then. You and Kyouka still coming over for dinner next week?” 

Izuku paused. “We’ll have to take a rain check...” 

“Ah. Well then, good night Midoriya.” 

“Good night Tsukauchi.” 

Izuku closed the door shut as he slowly made his way to his office. Setting his jacket on the office chair, he opened a drawer on his desk before removing the fake bottom and pulling out a leatherbound phone book. He skimmed through the pages before landing on the number he wanted. Opening another drawer, he pulled out a burner phone as he dialed the number, waiting patiently as the phone rang before an answer. 

“This is Midoriya... Yes, Izuku Midoriya, that’s right. I’d like to make a dinner reservation for eight.” 

He pulled out one of the piles of gold coins from his case as he dropped them on the table close to the phone’s transceiver. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. And Eight. Pocketing the coins into his pocket, he waited patiently for 15 minutes by the front door of his home before a knock. Carefully, he opened the door to be met face to face with his usual cleaner as the man took his fedora off. He was a man with prominent cheekbones, a flat nose, large ears, pointed black hair, and no eyebrows. Honestly, the man looked like a skull, even as he smiled. 

“Good to see you, Izuku.” 

Izuku nodded. “Kirihito.” 

As he stepped to the side, Kirihito’s workers came in with cleaning supplies, spare carpets, decorations, tarps, and even a replacement window. 

“You look good. And here I’d feared you left all this behind.” 

Izuku paid his statement no mind as he watched the men work. Wrapping up the bodies in plastic, taping them sealed, rolling up the blood carpets, and replacing them with nearly identical ones. Broken picture frames were replaced, shattered vases were gone, and then even started to put up a new glass wall for his living room. He watched the bodies being carried out, one by one, never to be seen again as they were tossed in the back of the van they came in. Kirihito even joined in on the clean-up before taking off his gloves and tossing them into a disposable bag. 

“Will I be hearing from you anytime soon?” 

Izuku turned the criminal cleaner before handing him the coins. 

“Goodbye, Kirihito.” 

The man nodded. “Izuku.” 

And just like that, he left. Izuku then made his way to his room as he began to pack his bags. His home wasn’t safe, not right now. But there was one place in Tokyo that no one would DARE to kill on. A place whose grounds were made to exclude business. Where the scum, if they had the money and coins, could live luxuriously, arm themselves, rest, or prepare. What better place to stop by. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look another collab this time with a new person, my good friend Ironmonger123.
> 
> Come and join the both of us in my cult/server  
> https://discord.gg/wXQvzm2
> 
> The only place where you'll get quick updates as soon as the chapter is posted.  
> Plus it's a chill fun place for everyone 😜


End file.
